


Breathless

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Breathless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

There had been many moments where Bucky could remember being taken aback by Jemma. There were so many things about her that he liked it was impossible to name them all. But she was kind, smart, beautiful and he was constantly reminded of that, constantly shocked that she showed him the attention she did, wanted to be his friend, and eventually wanted to be something more.

This was the moment that would stand out in his mind for a long time though, and she wasn't even awake for it.

The sun was just beginning to rise and he should have been sleeping, but he was used to being up early. Jemma was asleep at his side though. She'd rolled over towards him and pillowed her cheek on his chest. He just watched her after wrapping an arm around her waist, because the site of her at that moment was breathtaking. 

Not just because she looked beautiful with her hair mussed and pale shoulders and back exposed. It was because she was there. 

In his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined this moment, waking up with a woman like her that he cared about so desperately. Feeling her naked body pressed against him and arms and legs wrapped around his body. 

She made him happy. Having her there with him, knowing she wanted to be with him, it made him happy.

"I don't want to get up," she mumbled eventually.

Bucky smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We don't have to," he said against her hair.

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile and it took his breath away.


End file.
